Certain data storage systems have recording heads that write information to recording media. In at least some data storage systems, a recording medium may store information in adjacent tracks that go from the center of the recording medium to the outer perimeter of the recording medium.
Occasionally, when a recording head is writing information to one particular track of a recording medium, the recording head has an undesirable effect on another track. For instance, one issue is known as side track erasure. In one particular example of side track erasure, a recording head is writing to a track, and it generates undesirable magnetic flux that alters information stored in one or more adjacent tracks or bits.